Temporary
by Queen of Serpentz
Summary: The thrill of sensuality in a purely physical relationship could dull the senses. But thrills like these are often left temporary. Though she knew this, she hoped it would last, even after he left her to become one of THEM. .REPOST.
1. Temporary

**Author's Note:** Temporary is back (for the 3rd time...yeah that's how pathetic FFnet is). It was deleted twice, once the story was deleted, the second time my entire account. Now months after I completed it, I'm here to share it one more time with you all.

The tone in the first chapter will differ greatly from the rest of the story. This chapter is done in the present-tense and Hermione acts like a complete and utter slut, OOC and definitely not Hermione-like. However it will change and Hermione will turn back to normal... Well as normal as I can get her to be. The rest of the story is angsty--- you could cal it a DarkFic I suppose-- so please just give it a try. You won't be disappointed. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter but I do own two turtles both of whom I haven't fed for centuries.

**First Published:** July 10, 2004.  
**Removed from site:** September 7, 2004 (yes guys, it was deleted from the site twice)  
**2nd time Published:** September 16, 2004  
**Completed:** July 13, 2005  
**Reposted:** October 9, 2005

**Summary: **Hermione knew this thing she had with Malfoy was purely physical. She knew that she shouldn't have fallen in love with him. And she knew that when he said he loved her too, a dozen misfortunes would befall them. Yet they both did admit it and just when she thought this temporary relationship might just last, she was left all alone. And he?... well he became one of _Them..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Temporary **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: Temporary

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! I can't believe you just did that!" I said wiping my mouth with the back of my hand as Ron stood there appalled and very confused. I shook my head at him, glared, looking hurt and used, and ran then leaving Ron there with his shirt off and his fly opened. His face, including the ears have gone red. His pinky-sized dick (if you could call it that) was sticking out, and it was _blue_!

I reached the girl's loo and stood there for a good five minutes, washing my mouth out with soup.

I stared at my face in the mirror replaying the images. My best friend! Damn it, Ron was my best friend! How dare he even think he could bed me? And just like that? Just by trying to make-out with me? No asking me out, no dates, no hints, just—

I couldn't even say the words. His behavior disgusted me.

What does he think of himself? Does he think that by _finally_ acknowledging that I exist, that I'm a _girl_ will get me to start liking him? Well, it wasn't possible anymore. He should have realized I was a girl a lot sooner, because I'm taken. I belong to Draco Malfoy, my enemy, yes, but he was also my secret lover.

Finally, after I felt that I was clean, I headed toward the Head compartments. Not surprisingly, I was titled Head Girl, my lifelong dream, my ambition, the reason I was such a good little girl all my years in Hogwarts.

I made my way over to the Head compartment inside Hogwarts Express. We just came back from Christmas Vacation and now we all were on our way back to Hogwarts! I was never more eager to go back than ever before. I was never more excited to swing open the compartment and look at who lay beyond. I wanted to look at him, to ravish him, to have him all for myself. Draco Malfoy was the one in there, waiting for me. He had made Head Boy. No surprise there either. Harry was too busy training, he couldn't be given the position, Ron decided to stick with Harry, and the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff prefects were no match for Malfoy's intelligence.

I slid open the door, and titled my head to my side, drinking in his profile. He was up front, his black silk shirt unbuttoned all the way so I could see his pale skin, his six pack abs and the sweat gleaming on his skin. It was still winter, yet he was hot, sweating. I closed my gaping mouth and stepped inside, sliding the door closed behind me. My gaze lingered up his profile until I caught his eyes, staring straight into those steamy gray swirls of intense color.

He's smirking that trademark smirk of his and those intense gray eyes are darkening. I can feel his gaze going down my body lingering a bit at my chest then going down and back up. My profile was a simple, ordinary one. I was a little too curvy, my hips wide, my chest neither a B or C cup. My hair, untamable more than ever, had become even frizzier after my encounter with Ron. I had my school uniform on, short pleaded skirt, school shirt, Gryffindor tie, and Mary Janes donned on my feet. My robes were dangling in the crook of my arm. I was a plain looking girl, but the way he stares at me, _Merlin_, he makes me feel like a model, no scratch that, a beauty queen.

He stood up, elegantly yet desirably so, and made his way toward me. "You're back eh? Couldn't get enough of me?" he said. His voice was husky, deep, and irresistibly sexy. I really missed him, missed his voice, and more importantly the things he said. Christmas just wasn't the same without him around. I guess you could say I was addicted to him. It rare for me to ever stay away from him for too long. Those two weeks were almost like hell. Were it not the fact I was with my family, I'd Apparate straight to his Manor and tell him to shag me senseless regardless of the fact I was a Muggleborn and Lucius or Narcissa seeing me would strike disaster.

"What about you? Had fun with Pansy, I presume?"

He reaches out to lay his hands on my hips and pulls me toward him.

"Oh yeah," he replied sarcastically and trailed kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I purred like a kitten as I felt his hot breath of my neck and his soft lips sent jolts of pleasure up and down my spine. He found that sweet sensitive spot right under my ear and licked it, sucking it slightly. I moaned as he grabbed my hips tighter and brought me closer so that minimum space was between us. Not a breath of air could perhaps come between our pressed bodies.

"But she's not nearly as exciting as you, my Gryffindor pet," he purred and kissed me brutally on the lips, forcing his tongue into my mouth. I allow the feeling of his tongue filling my mouth linger until I too took part in our snog session. He ran his fingers up and down my back, resting on the curve of my back and pressed me closer to him, his own hips rubbing into mine.

I manage to pull away from him. "My my my, aren't we impatient," I mocked as I moved away and toward the seats of the compartment. I lay there waiting for him to come, noticing subconsciously how close, how naughty, I've become with him. Who would have thought that I, Hermione Granger, would tease Draco Malfoy, into shagging me? The idea was preposterous, yet it happened anyway. Happened so soon, so _naturally_.

He growled impatiently and then took off his pants. Soon his boxes followed the pile on the floor and he fell onto the seat next to me to continue what we had begun.

Our kisses began more passionate and demanding, every nerve in my body tingled with his touch. Everything was happening so fast I was left panting and gasping, my head a jumbled blurry of pleasure and fulfillment.

After we caught our breaths, I slid away from him and straightened out my sweaty clothes and hand Draco his pants and boxers. The train was going to stop and we would reach Hogwarts pretty soon.

He took them from me and put them on and I began to leave like I always do because we aren't anything more than fuck buddies. There is no commitment, just a mutual agreement. We both love the way our bodies react towards each other and we decided to fulfill our needs. Once it was over, we'd go our separate ways. There was no goal of a lasting relationship. We couldn't see the end of it, but we both knew it had to stop sooner or later. But for now, as our body and mind remained young, it would stay like this. Nothing more than a quick shag-and-go.

There were times when we didn't even say good-bye. It was like that ever since the end of 6th year, the day that when I suddenly found myself in a situation which I couldn't seem to get out of. Which I hated yet wanted at the same time. There were no greetings. No goodbyes. Not even a single productive word.

But today he took my hand.

"Um... do you want to stay...until we land?" he said, his voice still husky from our 'activities.'

For a moment I thought he was kidding, but when he pulled me toward him and kissed me on my forehead while stroking my cheek, I knew he wasn't joking. That was the first time he kissed my forehead and the gesture left me breathless. It was so sweet and kind. Nothing like any of his previous kisses and for a second it felt better than any of the times we had sex...well, not _really_, but it was pleasing nonetheless.

I nodded my head and crawled next to him on the seat and stared out the window with my head against his chest and his chin secured on my head. His hand was rubbing my back soothingly and I never felt more at ease in my life. I felt as though I would be able to still time and be here in his arms forever and forget about the world completely.

I didn't know if he really meant any of this. I didn't know for sure if he felt anything for me. Deep inside in the corner of my heart I knew that I did and maybe, just maybe he does too. But for the moment I didn't care because I guess I'm either too shocked or really happy. I just wished this train ride never ended.

So I guess this was the start of a new relationship. A relationship based on feelings.

_Well this might be temporary, but I can hope right? _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	2. On Top of Me

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Temporary **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: On Top of Me

The train halted and I had to remove my head from the comfortable spot on Draco's chest. I smiled at him and he smiled back and from that moment on I realized that his smile was another thing I love about him. It was also something else that was temporary for a smirk would be placed in it's stead. I'm pretty sure of that.

Suddenly a thought hit me when I caught a glimpse of my attire.

"Oh Shit! I forgot to put on my robes!" I shrieked and headed for the door of the apartment. But Draco Malfoy caught hold of my hand.

"What is it Malfoy?" I asked and turned around to come face to face with that trademark smirk of his.

I knew that smile wouldn't last!

"You are forgetting something Granger," he said in that infuriating, yet sexy aristocratic voice of his that made him think he was superior than me. Grrrrrrrr!

"Oh? And what might that be?" I asked whilst arching a finely plucked eyebrow.

"This," he said and for a moment I was appalled at what he had done and was about to grab my own wand when he lifted his but the look on his face told me he wouldn't hurt me.

Instead he flicked his wrist and magically my black school robe was draped around my shoulders and the same outcome had happened to him.

I was able to feel the color rising to my cheeks but shrugged it off and yanked his arm. "Now let's go! We shouldn't be late! After all we are Head Girl and Boy," I said trying to scrape up all the dignity that remained. How could I have been so ignorant as to forget that by a wave of my wand I could've summoned my robes. Instead the already arrogant blonde had something else to hang over my head.

When we reached the outside of the compartment, we headed our separate ways. Me to the Dream Team as Malfoy had so cleverly dubbed Harry and the gang and him to his Subjects. For since he was the 'Slytherin King,' his fellow Slytherins had become his subjects as he had so skillfully named them.

"See you later Granger," Malfoy said.

I nodded my head and watched as he moved his head left to right to see if anyone was there. The hallway was strangely deserted. Perhaps we were late after all.

Then Draco... er I mean Malfoy...placed a hand behind my neck and drew me in for another kiss. My lips were already parted inviting him in and a small moan escaped my mouth as his skilled tongue explored my mouth. My hand went up to cup his cheek and he drew me closer so our bodies were pressed together and I realized what a nuisance our wool school robes were. His finger traced the outline of my face as his lips left mine. My eyes were closed even when I felt the absence of his body. The touch of his finger still lingered at my bottom lip and when I opened my eyes he had left.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey 'Mione! Where have you been?" Ginny asked as she gave me a rib-cracking hug when I had left the train. When finally she released me I saw a smirk on her freckled face.

"Oh you know Head Girl duties," I said shrugging her off, yet her suspicious gaze on me lingered. "What?" I asked when I realized she wouldn't stop.

"I smell sex," she said in a sing-song voice.

"Sex? What ever do you mean?" I said trying to shove down that annoying blush that was creeping up to my cheeks.

"You know when a girl and a boy who love each other very much decide to share some heated kisses that eventually result in the union of..."

"Ginny!" I shrieked. "I know what sex is! No need to get into the details." Besides not all people who have sex are in love, I thought to myself. Like me and Dra--uh I mean Malfoy. Damn I gotta stop calling him Draco. It's okay I guess to say Draco in my head, but what if it slips out? I may be sleeping with the git, but I shouldn't get attached to him though I know I sort of am. Like a few minutes ago when I wished our relationship was more than just about sex.

"So that means..." the redhead was saying with raised eyebrows.

"Ginny you know perfectly well I have a nice and adorable boyfriend waiting for me at home." I lied. I had told them in the summer that I met a very hot blonde over the summer who I was now supposedly dating. They assumed he was a muggle and I didn't do anything to correct the misunderstanding. The lie helped a lot. Now no boy would ask me out for they knew I was taken and people didn't suspect me as a lonesome nerd.

"Oh Hermione. Even if you do have a boyfriend doesn't mean you can't shag a person every now and then," she said as we made our way to the Horseless Carriages.

I raised an eyebrow. "So are you telling me you're cheating on Harry?"

"Oh no! No no no! I would never do such a thing!" she said all too quickly leaving Hermione to suspect. "And Hermione dear," she said in that weird tone of hers that meant she was going to change the subject. "How do you know your boyfriend wasn't cheating on you this instant? Huh?"

"Preposterous!" I cried out as we climbed into a empty carriage. "He's too sweet to do such a thing," I lied for I knew very well Draco Malfoy wouldn't waste a second to bed any girl that offered...except for that dreaded Pansy. I knew for a fact he hated her. And besides he may look or taste sweet (author :licks lips:) but he isn't a sweetheart at all.

"So were you?" Ginny asked as we took a seat in the carriage.

"Listen I was just patrolling the halls when I saw a couple shagging and I went over to break them up. Nothing else okay?" I lied. I've been doing a lot of lying lately. Merlin forgive me!

"Fine but where were you really? You could have paid us a visit. And..." she squinted her eyes, "...are those swollen lips I see?" she said and my eyes widened. My lips were swollen! How do I get myself out of this one? Then I saw her very red hair and remembered the incident with Ron. I was going to tell her about it but I didn't have a chance to because the carriage door opened and in came a boy with unruly black hair and shinning emerald eyes.

"Hey Harry!" I said giving him a hug around the shoulders when he sat down.

"Hi Hermione," he said patting my back and I let go of him so that he could kiss Ginny lightly on the lips. They were so cute together! I always knew they were perfect for each other.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked when they parted.

My mood immediately was fouled.

"With Dean and Seamus," he said while running a hand through his hair. "He was a bit odd. Insisted to go somewhere Hermione wasn't."

"Figures," I muttered.

"What was that?" Harry asked. "Did you two have a little fight?"

"Hells yeah!" I screamed out my face was beginning to match Ginny's hair with anger. "Stupid git."

"What happened? What he do?" Harry asked concerned.

"If he tried anything on you I swear I'll make him pay," Ginny said.

I didn't want to lie anymore. And why should I hide it? Ron perfectly knew I was seeing someone else. He shouldn't have gone pouncing on me like as if I was his girlfriend. "He-" I was gonna say but Ginny interrupted me.

"He didn't!" the younger girl shrieked.

"What he do?" Harry asked clearly dumbfounded. He's so stupid. Must I spell out everything for him?

"Ron tried to..."

Harry put up his hand to silence me. "Never mind. I get it," he said lazily. "Honestly I told him to wait until you are single but he always wants to rush things. Stupid prat!"

"Wait a minute are you telling me you knew all along? And you advised him to wait until I'm single? How could Harry! I will not be a friend with 'privileges!'" I said fuming.

"Hermione I didn't mean it that way. I would never tell Ron to take advantage of your friendship. He just fancies you and being his friend I just told him to wait. I never meant any harm."

"Okay okay. Whatever Harry. All I know is that I'm not speaking to him. I'm seeing someone for crying out loud! He can't just take me in a room saying he wants to 'talk' and then pounce on me!"

I shuddered as I remembered what he did just an hour or so ago...

He had told me that he wanted to talk so I said okay and he led me to an empty compartment. I now remember that he had his shirt off but at the time the fact wasn't registered in my head. Instead of opening his mouth to talk he kisses me long and hard. I tried to push him away but he's too stubborn and keeps me pushed against the wall and starts to feel me. I was beginning to feel really panicky and so I was thinking about kicking him in the groin but since he's so tall I simply kicked his shin and left him there while wiping my mouth.

It may not seem like much but heck he was my best friend! He could've just kissed me and told me that he fancies me but...

"I'm going to pound that mo-fo till there's no tomorrow!" Harry said while pounding his fists.

"Oh no Harry! There's no need really," I said. Yes Ron may have even raped me if it hadn't been for my quick kick, but there's no need for two best friends to get into a fight.

"You sure Mione?" Ginny asked. "I'd like to kick his arse too."

"It's fine Ginny. I'm sure he has an explanation," I said with a forced smile. And he better have one, I told myself. Or there'll be hell to pay especially if Draco found out. Er...I mean Malfoy, I corrected myself with a mental kick. I've been saying Malfoy's first name a lot lately. Especially since I couldn't stop thinking about him all through Christmas vacation. Stupid me.

Just then the door to the carriage opened again and in came the person who I was just thinking about.

Draco Malfoy. He gave me a wink that made me want to melt in his arms.

Harry got to his feet but his shoulders were hunched because the carriage was too short and he gave Malfoy a cold glare. Ginny's eyes widened and I saw her eye Malfoy's body up and down and I was about to slap her for eyeing my man.

Wait did I just say 'my man'? I sure did. Damn what's happening to me? I was thinking about repeatedly banging my head against the door frame but suddenly the carriage jerked and took off making Harry's head bang against the ceiling. And as for Malfoy...well he fell onto a position we both loved.

_On top of me._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	3. You're Mine

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Temporary **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 3: You're Mine

Draco landed right on top of me. It was a position we've been in for countless times and instinctively I wrapped my arms around the Slytherin blonde. Thank Merlin Harry was too busy rubbing his head from the impact and Ginny was cooing at him to make him feel better to notice us.

"I don't think now is a good time," Draco says in my ear as he _slowly _lifts himself off me and my hands slip off of his neck. Of course he just doesn't get off me but manages to rub his hard sexy body against me. I had to summon all the will power I had to keep myself from reacting out loud. Every place he managed to touch, even though there were a good few layers of heavy cloth between us, a bead of desire accumulated and flowed right down to my core in the form of a wet pool.

Damn you for this Draco!

Ugh! I said his name again.

But guess what: _I don't care!_

I already know for a fact I care a teeny bit, if not more, about the Slytherin King and I might as well say his name if I'm going to sleep with him. Also I don't know exactly but whenever I'm in his presence, I become naughty bad-girl Granger and goody-two-shoes Hermione gets thrown in the nearest dumpster.

Damn Draco and his bad influence!

I straighten up and sit upright after Draco does the same. When I catch sight of the bump on Harry's head I lean forward and ask, "Hey Harry, you okay?"

Of course that's not all I do. If Draco managed to turn me on by rubbing himself on me, shouldn't I return the favor? Yes I should which is why as I leaned towards Harry and Ginny, my hand manages to brush against Draco's inner thigh and I heard him take a quick intake of breath.

_Ha Ha! Got ya! _my mind taunted him as I fought myself not to burst out laughing in his face.

"Yeah but what is _he_ doing here?" Harry said accusingly pointing a finger at _my _precious Draco.

Yep he's all mine now. _Muhahaha, _I laugh in my head.

And what's this I see?

I boil in anger.

Ginny take your eyes off Draco now or I'll fry your perfect hair! Oh how I envied that girl's hair. It was so perfect and red, wavy with just the right bit of volume. Shinning to catch people's eyes. Of course mine catch people's eyes too, but unfortunately people don't go 'Oooo' or 'Ahhhh' when they look at mine. They go 'huh is that a bear I see?' or along the lines of 'I've never seen a brown mop before too bad I forgot my camera.'

"Head stuff. Your inexperienced mind wouldn't understand," Draco drawled.

I saw Harry's green eyes go ablaze with anger.

Oh you got him mad now Draco. Not the best thing to do.

Before I was even able to finish the thought above, Harry drew his wand and I saw that Draco had his out too. Hmm...I wonder who I should root for: my fuck buddy? or my best friend?

I'm going for neither. I'd like to see them fight, but then the responsible goody-two-shoes Hermione came out of no where and I stood between them.

Actually I wasn't able to _stand_ between them because the ceiling of the carriage was short and I had to crouch a bit, but I was still between them.

For some reason I was mad at Harry. Perhaps my anger towards Ron hadn't subsided. "Harry James Potter put your wand away now!" I scolded him. "And you too Draco whatever-the-fuck-your-middle-name-is Malfoy! You're Head Boy for Pete's sake!"

Draco puts his wand away but only after Harry put his away first.

"Whose Pete?" Draco asked.

I wanted to laugh in his face again. But that would be just too mean. Actually I don't care if I hurt his feelings (or maybe I do) but I just don't want to anger him because I still need him. Did I say 'I need him'?

I mentally sighed. I guess I do.

I'm addicted to him. His smell, his touches, his name calling, his aroma of badness. Everything.

Instead I just sat down and said, "It's just a muggle saying."

There was silence for over a good minute. Harry was glaring at Draco and vice versa and Ginny was sneaking looks at my man. Oh how I wanted to strangle that girl!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we got back to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny went over to the Gryffindor Common room. They asked me to come too if I wanted but I didn't want to face Ron again so I said no. Besides Draco and I hadn't been with each other for all of Winter Break. We needed some catching up to do. So after saying good-byes to Harry and Ginny I wander the halls looking for a secret passageway that would quickly take me to the Head common room rather than walk all the around to the other end of the castle. As I walk, I bump into two giggling girls.

Oh Merlin, it's the Gossiping Duo.

"Hey Parvati. Lavender," I say and try to weasel myself around them, but they begin to talk.

"So Hermione we heard about your little tiff with Ron," Parvati said.

"Yeah and we were wondering why you left him there," Lavender said and then her eyes glazed over and a dreamy smile stretched across her face. "I would die if he came near me like that!"

"Remind me to kill you when he does," I said and tried to walk away but then she began to talk again. Lavender looked hurt.

"We also heard about your muggle boyfriend," Parvati continued and then the two of them giggled like maniacs. Geez don't they have anything better to do?

There was static in my brain.

I guess not.

"Yeah what about him?" I said, tapping my foot on the floor in impatience.

"We were thinking...we were thinking that maybe you..." Parvati was saying.

"Spill it! I don't have the time."

"Wewerethinkingthatmaybehedoesn'texist," Lavender said so quickly I almost didn't hear what she said.

Almost. But I did.

I blinked. "What? What makes you say that?" I said, my anger rising. How dare she say he doesn't exist.

Maybe because he doesn't.

Urghhh...I can't believe my own mind is going against me.

"Because...well because..." Parvati was saying, but she couldn't say it so she looked up at Lavender expectantly.

"Because we think you're going out with a wizard," the other on continued for her. "And that he goes here."

"Well you're wrong. My boyfriend's most definitely a muggle," -_hater_, my mind continued for me.

"Oh," Lavender looked disappointed. "But Mal--"

Parvati elbowed the girl's rib and shot her a glare.

'Mal'- what? I was wondering.

"Anyway Hermione, we just wanted to ask you if you could come over to the Gryffindor common room on Friday. We're having a little party," Parvati said.

"Uh...sure," I replied not knowing what else to say. Hey, it could be fun.

"All right we'll see you around," Lavender said and the two giggling girls left me and I let out a sigh of relief.

But then they came back.

"Oooo Hermione guess what I heard," Parvati said. The two of them must have ran back for they were panting quite heavily.

"What?" I asked lazily.

"Dean told me that Malfoy is pounding up Ron and Harry's just standing there watching," Lavender answered.

My eyes widened so much I was afraid they might pop out of their sockets.

"Draco's doing what!" I screamed.

"They're in the common room," Lavender informed me.

"As in the _Gryffindor_ common room?" I asked.

Parvati and Lavender both nodded. That must be the first time the two of them didn't giggle for more than a minute but I didn't care because I was on my way to the Gryffindor Tower. My thoughts directed at why Draco would hurt Ron. There was no logical reason.

Unless he found out about Ron and what he did to me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I finally reached the Gryffindor common room and went through the portrait of the Fat Lady seeing as how the Head Girl and Boy knew all the passwords. There in the middle I found a very enraged Draco Malfoy and an equally mad Ronald Weasley whose face including ears have turned a bright shade of red to match his hair. Ron was on the floor sprouting a black eye and Draco wiped blood that was dripping from his lip. I scanned the scene for Harry and saw that he was just what Lavender had said: standing there watching.

"Don't you dare go near Hermione ever again!" I heard Draco scream at him.

He called me Hermione! Draco called me Hermione! Oh has the world coming to an end or is Draco starting to care about me?

Draco was going to go and hurl another punch at the redhead, who at that point was back on his feet, his fists clenched. I saw that a few feet away were Ron's wand and Draco's was at my feet. I picked it up and shouted "STOP!" at the top of my lungs. Indeed I was mad at Ron for doing that to me, but I didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The two boys stopped in their tracks and everyone turned to stare at me. I didn't know what to do, so I just took Draco's hand and was pulling him away from the fight, but he stayed put.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione," he said sternly. Oh he said my name again! Oh how I love the sound of my name coming from his tongue. It sounds so right!

Everyone were beginning to murmur and whisper.

"Leave it Draco. He's not worth it," I told him.

"He took advantage of you," he said in a deathly whisper.

"I know but nothing happened. So let's go," I pleaded.

Ron looked at me like as if the world had stopped spinning on it's axis. "You're supporting him!" he spat. "I'm you're best friend Herms! He attacked me and you are supporting him!"

"I would do it too if Hermione didn't stop me before," Harry interjected.

Ron looked at him in fury. "You all are traitors!" he screamed and then stomped off.

The whole common room was ablaze in gossip but I simply took Draco's hand and steered him out of the common room. "Draco what was that!" I told him when we reached the safety of the Head Common Room.

He just stared at me.

"Why did you go and attack Ron like that? You could've at least talked to me first!"

"He took advantage of you," he told me.

"So what if he did? What is it to you?" I asked him.

"I won't stand it if anyone else laid a hand on you," he said sternly.

"Why?" I asked.

He kissed me hard on the lips after saying:

_"Because you're mine."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Loving You

**A/N:** Queen of Serpents and fluff don't mix too well. And oh, this chapter used to have a graphic scene...which is censored now. Don't ask for the original, because I lost it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Temporary **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 4: Loving You

When Draco had said those words I didn't know how to respond. His lips on mine had rendered me speechless. The words 'You're mine' kept on playing back in my head. I could feel him nibbling my lower lip to seek entrance into my mouth but I couldn't respond. I was like a stricken bird that couldn't reach the South.

When he had bit my lower lip, the pain made me open my mouth and as his tongue plunged in, I was able to taste blood. It wasn't only my blood but Draco's too. He was bleeding because I suppose Ron had hit him there and I was bleeding because of the bite. It was pretty ironic. His pure blood and my mud-blood mixing in our mouths but my thoughts there didn't linger there. I don't know why but the fact that our blood was swirling in our mouths had me turned on. I tilted my head a bit to give him more access and my hands snaked up behind his head where they ran freely through his silvery hair.

I could tell that he was pleased that I finally responded. But then I moved my head slightly back so that my lips were just brushing against his. "And you're mine," I told him sternly.

He didn't say anything back like I thought he would. Instead he smirked and pushed me against the wall. The wool of my robes served as a cushion, for the stone wall was both cold and rough, but pretty soon he took it off of me so that I was left with only my school shirt and skirt. His hands made their way up to my chest where he impatiently tore off my shirt, the buttons flying in odd directions. My bra was missing. I must have forgotten to put it on after we had sex on the train. I began to take off his clothes too until both he and I were naked. Chills were sent up and down my spine as my bare back made contact with the wall.

So there it was, we had a little romp right there up against the wall. It was incredible and what was even more incredible was the fact that when we reached our climax, we screamed out each other's names. It was the first time that had happened and I loved the way he said my name. It rolled off his tongue so smoothly I was left speechless.

He then carried me all the way to a room and when I noticed the shades of greens and silver decoration, I realized he was taking me to his room. I only went in there twice during my stay here as Head Girl. The first time was when I heard noises associated with sex and I went in his room to investigate. It turned out he was with a Ravenclaw sixth year and that girl was moaning louder than Moaning Myrtle. I of course told him never to bring a girl to his room again unless he put up silencing spells. I was furious at him. He and I were sleeping together! He couldn't just bring another girl in his bed. He had said sorry afterwards and reminded me that there was no commitment and that we both agreed that our relationship was just about sex but I couldn't help but feel mad and I told him that I didn't want to keep any sexual relation with him any more. I don't know what happened in that brain of his but that night he made sweet love to me and told me he won't be with anyone else. I guess he realized that he needed me like I needed him. The second time I was in his room was when he had stolen my bra but apart from that I never been in there. We only had sex in my room and even then it was only for the sex, never staying more than necessary.

Therefore, as he took me in his room, my breath caught in my throat. He was doing something he never done before and I wondered why.

He laid me on top of his bed not once breaking our union. My back was brushing against the black velvet. It was so much nicer as opposed to the hard stone wall and my back seemed to thank Draco for taking me out of there. He lay down on his side and I did too so we were face to face. His gray eyes were searching my own as if asking how I felt being with him here. My eyes must have only given out a look of confusion but he ignored it and simply began tracing snake patterns on the side of my stomach as his mouth came down to mine. We spent a good few minutes just snogging, enjoying the feel of each other and hardly parted our lips except when it came time to breathe.

"Happy six month anniversary," he said when the grandfather clock in the Head common room struck twelve. I wasn't even able to reply for each time the bell rang, he kissed me softly and did things inside me that made me too overcome with pleasure to do anything else but allow the feeling to rock my body.

Afterward, he lay on his back next to me and drew me close. Usually after we'd shag in my room he'd go away, but since this is his room I thought it was I who should leave and I was about to but his arm was still around me and I saw that he had no intention to let go. Therefore, I snuggled a bit closer and brushed a blonde lock away from his eye.

"It's our six month anniversary?" I asked. I really didn't know nor was I keeping count of the days.

"Yeah you didn't know?" he asked me looking into my eyes with a hint of sadness making me feel guilty for not keeping track.

"Not really," I replied not meeting his gaze. I stared into the ceiling that was magicked to reflect Draco's feelings. The same feature was given in my room.

The ceiling was dark and there were rain clouds.

I sighed and looked at him again to see what his expression was but when I did, I saw that he was fast asleep.

"Draco?" I whispered. I didn't want to wake him but there was something nagging my mind. Why was Draco being so nice? For a moment I wondered that if this Draco was an impostor. The Draco I knew over the past six years was mean and snobby. When we began sleeping with each other he made it a rule not to fall for each other, but he was making me break this rule after all the kind gentle gestures he's been giving me.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

I really didn't want to tell him this but I'm thinking that it's true. I'm addicted to him and I love the way he makes me feel. Maybe what I'm feeling towards him is infatuation but I couldn't help but let the words roll off me tongue:

"I love you," I had said. It was soft barely a whisper and I was hoping Draco didn't hear it. I was afraid that he'd tell me to get out of his bed and never come near him again.

But he heard me, and he didn't tell me to get out.

"You know what?" he said opening his gray eyes. Oh those sweet gray eyes that made me want to melt into a puddle of goo!

"What?" I said though I'm not sure if I wanted to know.

When he told me, I was speechless again for the third time that day.

I asked him to repeat it because I thought my ears were playing tricks on me but he said the same words I thought he said,

_"I love you too."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	5. Not a Good Girl

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Temporary **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 5: Not A Good Girl

When I woke up in the morning I saw that Draco was still beside me. It was the first time I woke up to find him next to me and I smiled to myself as I remembered those three words he told me yesterday. 'I love you.' Ah...how sweet those words sound in my ears!

Our legs were intertwined but it turned out his head was practically falling off the bed and the only thing holding him up was my hand that was gripping the sheets that I realized were wrapped firmly around him. I tired to hide my laughter but failed miserably making Draco wake up and fall on the floor.

He had a hand rubbing his neck as he sat up and looked up at me and scowled as he saw me laughing hysterically.

"What are you laughing at?" he told me trying to get up but the sheets were wrapped around him so tightly he couldn't find a way to get out. He yanked the sheet so hard I fell too.

"Ouch!" I cried out when my tender bottom fell on the floor.

Draco pushed me so that I was lying flat on the floor and he crawled on top of me. "Oh I hope that didn't leave a bruise," he said. He unwrapped the sheets around me. "I think I'll see if it did," he said but I yanked the sheets from him and threw him off of me.

"Not in the morning Draco," I warned. "We have classes."

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"You heard me Draco. No means no," I said and I walked to the bathroom but not long after Draco followed me inside. Needless to say that no turned into a yes.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we both got to the Great Hall for breakfast, every head there turned to us as the doors opened. There were whispers and murmurs and people kept on pointing at us. My gaze fell upon the Gryffindor table and I saw that Ron was glaring at me darkly. Ginny and Harry were no where to be seen. I guess they got caught up too.

I shrugged my shoulders at Draco who gave me a 'what the fuck is going on' look. He left for his table and I headed towards mine. I was able to see in the corner of my eye Pansy eyeing me darkly but I shrugged her off. She meant nothing to me.

I couldn't sit with Ron because I was too mad so to my utmost horror I went over to sit with the Gossiping Duo. But they were better than sitting with Ron, my ex-best friend who tried to get me in his pants.

Parvati and Lavender looked up at me and were sent into a fit of giggles. I rolled my eyes and said "Hey guys" and then reached for a muffin.

"So Hermione are you and Malfoy together?" Parvati said after her laughter subsided.

My jaw dropped to the table. How did they know? Maybe it's just a rumor. I decided to act as if I didn't know what they were talking about.

"Me and Malfoy! Is that some kind of sick joke?" I said, giving myself a pat on the back for saying 'Malfoy' and not 'Draco.'

"Oh come on Hermione. No need to be shy," Lavender said nudging my shoulder. "Come on. Do tell how you got together."

"We did not 'get together'!" I cried out. Hey I'm getting better at this lying stuff after all!

"Then why would Malfoy stick up for you and pound Ron in the GCR?" Parvati asked.

For a moment my mind was blank. 'GCR?' What the fuck was that? Oh yeah now I get it the Gryffindor Common Room!

"That's cuz he's Head Boy and being Head Boy he can't let anyone sexually assault someone else," I said hoping Parvati and Lavender were as thickheaded as they were all these years.

"Oh come on Hermione! He could've just taken House Points off or something. Unless he cares for you, he wouldn't go and pound Ron," Lavender said.

Shit! They aren't supposed to be so smart!

"Oh I don't know!" I said exasperated. I took an apple and stood up. "I'm going to go to class," I said and took off for the dungeons leaving the two gossip queens to suspect a whole lot more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I was in Potions class, I was partnered with Draco. Professor Snape thought it would be the perfect thing to annoy me to no end, but little did he know that the whole arrangement were to our favor.

Throughout the whole class, for once I wasn't paying attention. When we had to brew a Potion about Sight-Enhancement, I just stared at Draco's lips. Those perfect slightly pink lips that would be red and swollen after I showered him with kisses.

When he was chopping up spinach leaves, I couldn't help but stare at his hands and how those fingers did wonders to my body.

When I was stirring the boiling batch counter-clock wise, I was thinking about what Lavender had asked me. She asked how me and Draco got together and I remembered that day a few days before school ended when Snape had gave me detention and the Slytherin King had detention too. Of course the Potions Master wasn't the one to give it to his favorite student but it was McGonagall. She said she hadn't had the time to look over Draco's detention and gave the responsibility to Snape.

My eyes glazed over as I remembered that fateful day...

_"Urgh! It's mudblood Granger," he had sneered when he saw me. _

_I didn't have a chance to say anything back because Snape came in the room and began to tell us what we had to do._

_He took the both of us to one of his storage rooms where stacks and stacks of various ingredients were all piled up. They were dusty and unorganized and it was Draco and my job to fix it up. He told us we couldn't use our wands because they might get affected wrongly unless it were to clean up a mess (he stared straight at me when he said that) and I groaned when I heard him tell us that._

_And so the minutes wore on and I cleaned my ass off. It was getting quite stuffy so I decided to take off my robes and when I went on my tiptoes to reach a large jar the size of my head, I was able to feel Draco's penetrating gaze over my body. My fingers brushed against the jar but I was too short and I stepped back and decided to forget it. _

_"Little Granger too short to reach," I heard Malfoy taunt me as he wiped a bottle labeled 'Snake eggs' _

_That got me so mad I put one foot on the shelf and reached up to grab the jar the size of my head. I must tell you it was pretty heavy and when my feet were set firmly on the solid ground I took a look at the object inside and dropped it immediately when I realized what it was. _

_It was a cockroach the size of my head!_

_"Ewww!" I cried out. The glass shattered and the cockroach was twitching on the floor. I didn't know what to do so I just ran straight into Draco and clung on to him with all my might._

_"Hey Granger get your filthy mudblood body off of me!" he yelled at me and tried to pry me away from him, but I couldn't let go and screamed into his chest. "Will you shut up!" he yelled at me._

_I shook my head in his chest and he sighed._

_"Okay," he said calmly. "What the bloody fuck made you scream?"_

_I pointed a shaky finger towards the ground behind me._

_He quickly took out his wand, muttered a spell and the cockroach was put back into it's jar and it was sparkling clean. "Better?" he asked._

_I was still clinging on to him and nodded against his chest._

_"Now get off me!" he yelled making me stumble backwards. _

_"Geez no need to get all mad!" I yelled back._

_"Never do a good deed," he mumbled to himself and then got back to cleaning and I did too. The heat in the room was increasing, making me unbutton the top two of my shirt. I was able to feel Draco's gaze on my chest._

_"What are you looking at!" I snapped at him when I caught him staring fixedly at my chest._

_"I see that our little mudblood has grown," he told me, his voice sounding **very **sexy. _

_"'Our mudblood?'" I repeated. "What do you mean 'our'?" _

_He took a few steps towards me. "You've gotten pretty hot Granger," he said to me. He was pretty close to me now and I began to take a few steps back so that my back hit a table. _

_"Yeah so?" I retorted._

_"I bet you're still a virgin though," he said, coming near me again._

_I couldn't help but blush when he said that._

_"But I could always change that you know," he said, his voice irresistibly husky and erotic. He pushed up against me so that my body was pressed against his top to toe. He lowered his head so that our lips were barely touching but I pushed him away before he got a chance to kiss me. I was determined to NOT fall into his trap no matter how hot and sexy he may be. _

_"I always knew you would just be a good-two-shoes," he taunted me and was about to walk away when I took his arm and forced him to turn around and face me._

_"I'm not always a good girl," I retorted and then presses my lips against his in a hungry kiss._

Needless to say that Draco had taken my virginity that day right there in the storage room on top of the table. I heard stories that the first time always hurt, but I never experienced pain my first time. I guess Draco's experienced body made sure that I were to feel no physical pain and just sheer pleasure.

When Potions ended, Draco led me to a deserted alcove just about a couple meters away from the dungeons. He pushed me up against the wall and dragged a finger from my cheek to my collarbone. The gesture brought me back to the past where Draco had first taken my virginity. He had done the same thing, drag his finger down my cheek and lowered his face to my neck where he whispered in my ear:

_"You were right...You're not a good girl after all."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. He'll Break Your Heart

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the huge delay! One of my many stories, Delightful Pain, got deleted here and I couldn't post a single thing for a pretty long time. Then Delightful Pain got plagiarized and I've been pretty much demoralized for a while. I'm back now! Sorry foryou guys havingto wait!Also,I decided to add more of my old stories :P

Enjoy thechapter!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Temporary **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: He'll Break Your Heart

When I went over to the Great Hall that day for lunch, Ginny and Harry were waiting for me and had saved a seat. I glanced nervously around the table to make sure Ron wasn't anywhere near me and when I saw him sitting all the way at the end of the table with Dean, Seamus, Parvati, and Lavender, I sat down across from the adorable couple.

"So guys why didn't I see you in the morning?" I asked as I piled my plate with salad, chicken tenders, fried rice, and squirted the chicken with some lemon. I just love lemons! (a/n: so do I. lol)

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and exchanged looks.

"Never mind I got it," I said getting the message.

"Hey Hermione!" I heard Neville say as he sat down next to me. I haven't seen him for a long time and for the first time I looked at him. I mean _really _looked at him. After some heavy scrutinizing, I came to the conclusion that Neville looked a whole lot better than the previous years. I guess 'cute' is the right word to describe him. He filled out his upper body with muscle. He's been working out ever since Bellatrix had put on that tarantula spell on his legs. He was determined to excel in mastering his wizarding skills and I noticed he greatly improved with a little help from Harry and me.

I smiled at him and resumed my eating but not before I noticed that he had blushed when I smiled.

"So you all are going to the party right?" I asked trying to strike up a conversation.

Harry and Ginny weakly nodded their heads. It was obvious that they'd rather be alone than in a crowded common room. And Neville was looking the way he always did; nervous.

"What's wrong Nev?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing. It's just you know how Parvati and Lavender's parties are. Always involving at least snogging or something and I don't have anyone to go with."

"Well that's the whole point of the party. To meet others," I said.

"Yeah I guess," he replied but I could tell he was disappointed at my answer. I wonder what he wants from me.

But then his words finally hit me. Parvati and Lavender's parties always get a little heated and if I went there and I accidentally kissed someone or did something, wouldn't that mean that I'm being unfaithful to Draco?

Oh screw it! A part of my mind told me. I'm not stupid enough to do something like that. Sure it's a party but I could just hang out and do nothing.

It was after I finished eating that I stood up, getting ready to go to my next class when Ginny took my arm.

"Could you meet me and Harry at 5 today in the Room of Requirement?" she asked me.

"Sure," I replied and then headed along to my next class and from the corner of my eye, I saw Draco stand up and follow me. I smirked and walked to a desolated hallway with him at my heels.

"Hey sweety," he said in my ear as his hands roamed around my body, bringing him closer to me.

"Draco, we might be late for class," I said against his mouth as his lips brushed against mine making me tingle with desire.

"Don't worry we have a good 8 minutes till the bell rings," he said and then started kissing down my neck, his hands unclasping the buckle that secured my robes. I dragged him towards an alcove we used quite a few times during our little encounters and then pushed him against the wall and kissed his mouth thoroughly as my hands ravished the smooth tight skin on his chest after my fingers had quickly unbuttoned his shirt. After a few seconds, my fingers were heading under his navel following the trail of fine blonde hair, but he lifted my head with a finger under my chin and kissed me softly while his other hand stopped my movements and began to tightened my robes around me.

"Let's go to class," he said when his lips left my own. He started to button up his shirt and tucked it in his pants then tightened his robes around him.

I was a bit shocked that we hadn't had sex or anything but I simply smiled at him and we walked to our next class walking side by side ignoring the whispers and murmurs that tailed us on our way.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I was walking back from my last class of the day, Pansy cornered me.

"What do you want Parkinson?" I spat.

"You little bitch!" she said pointing a long finger at me. Her finger reminded me of those ugly witches in muggle movies with their long ugly and wrinkled fingers and long sharp nails. I shuddered as I imagined Pansy's fingers scraping against my Draco's skin when they were together. Yuck! How could he have standed her then?

"...You stay away from my Drakie Pooh you mudblood bitch!" she yelled at me.

"What that fuck? Your Drakie Pooh? Listen hun, I got news for you, Draco doesn't belong to you, you piece of stuck up, snobby, wrinkled fingered, pureblood, pug-faced hag!" I told her.

She stood there ready to burst our crying at what I had told her. "You! YOU!" she was telling me, still pointing that yucky finger at me.

"Oh shut the fuck up Pansy!" I yelled. From the corner of my eye I was able to see that a crowd was forming around us. "Go and stuff that disgusting finger up your arse 'cause no one in their right mind would want to pleasure you. And I'm sure as soon as the pointed thing you call a finger, is gonna stay up there, it'll whither up and burn 'cause of the acid that's you!" I was going on a roll here and I loved it! "No wonder Crabbe and Goyle lost their dicks 'cause they shoved it up you're arse and once it was in there it shrunk up and broke off!" Ooo and I wasn't done yet. This time I pointed a finger at _her_. "Oh and get this straight you old hag, Draco isn't yours nor will he ever be. Got it!" And with that I left her and heard the crowd cheering after me.

Aren't I the greatest?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At 5 o' clock sharp, I walked to the Room of Requirement. There was a door there already so that meant Harry and Ginny were in there waiting for me. When I opened the door, I found the couple half naked by a super-large bath like the one in the prefect's bathroom and covered my eyes.

"I did NOT need to see that!" I said as I turned around and waited for them to get dressed.

"Sorry about that. We lost tract of the time," I heard Harry mutter.

When finally they were dressed, I sat on a chair that was already there and they sat in a love seat across from me. Rather close, I might add.

"So why did you ask to meet me here?" I asked.

"We heard about what you said to Pansy! You go girl!" Ginny said and gave me a high five.

"Oh it was nothing," I said coyly. Harry snickered at my response. "So what did you want to tell me?"

"We were wondering if the rumors are true," Ginny said straightforwardly.

"What rumors?" I asked. I heard people whisper and murmur whenever I'm around but I didn't know exactly why.

"The ones that are saying that you and Malfoy have been shagging like bunnies," Harry said bitterly.

"What?" I yelled nearly falling off my seat. "How did they find out?" The words left my mouth without any of my control.

"So that means it's true?" Harry said, his green eyes wide with shock.

"Oh no! no no no! Why would I do such a thing!" The words seemed awfully familiar and then I realized Ginny had said them to me in the carriage when I asked her if she was sleeping around. I remembered the doubt I felt and wondered if Ginny would pick up my lie and unleash it.

"So you are shagging him!" Ginny cried out.

Ah ha! So that means the little redhead _was _shagging another person other than Harry every now and then.

I sighed in defeat and wondered how Harry would take it. I always imagined Harry just being quiet and taking it all in.

That's also exactly what happened.

I could tell he was upset and wanted to just touch his hand tell him I wasn't, but I was and I also knew that I loved Draco and I couldn't part with him either.

"I'm sorry Harry," I said not knowing what else to say.

"Wait till Ron finds out!" Ginny exclaimed and I imagined telling Ron about me sleeping with Draco for more than 6 months. I pictured him picking up chairs and throwing it across the room and then going on rampage.

It made me laugh.

Just then the door swung open and in came the person I was just dreading not to see at the moment.

Ronald Weasley.

His hazel blue eyes were blazing with anger. "Is it true?" he asked in a deathly whisper.

"What true?" Ginny asked and I thanked her mentally for speaking because I didn't exactly want to at the moment.

"That _she_," he said pointing at me, "...is sleeping with Malfoy."

Harry who all this time was quiet, drowning in this bit of information got up and shouted. "I can't believe it!" and ran out the room. Ginny gave me a sympathetic look and ran out after him.

"Harry wait!" I called out after him, but my voice was muffled by Ron's high pitched roar and he picked up a nearby chair and hurled it across the room just like he did in my head a second ago.

"Bloody hell!" he yelled and for a moment I wished that Harry and Ginny were at my side because I guess a part of me was still afraid that Ron might pounce on me. "He's Malfoy, Hermione. M-A-L-F-O-Y! He'll just use you and then just dump you like he did to countless other girls."

"No. He. Won't." I said stretching out each word so it got through that thick head of his.

"Why not!"

"Because he loves me!" I blurted.

"Malfoy's can't love, Hermy," he said. "They are incapable of emotions. Their hearts just beat for them, not feel for them."

"Urgh! Can you be any more stupid?" I yelled back at him and then left the room.

"Mark my words, Hermione," Ron yelled out after me. I didn't want to listen to him, but his next words echoed through my head.

_"He'll break your heart." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	7. Trusting a Malfoy

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Temporary **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Trusting a Malfoy

I couldn't take Ron's last words out of my head. I know Draco wouldn't do anything to hurt me. He said he loves me after all. But what if...

No, I shook my head. There was no need to think that way. Ron just wants me to forget Draco and come crying into his arms, but I wouldn't ever do that.

Besides if Draco wanted to break my heart and leave me, then he could have done it after the first time we had sex. I still remember clearly how we had parted after detention with no intention to get back. I had expected him to taunt me or tell the whole school he was the one to bed the school's biggest good-two-shoes but he didn't. Instead we both ignored each other.

That whole ignoring each other thing was working quite well for the next few days, but then we met again in the prefect bathroom...

_I was in the bathroom, just enjoying a nice bath. After all it was the last time that year that I'll be able to have the luxury of bathing in such a huge pool. It was pretty late too, but I had Harry's invisibility cloak with me, so I wasn't worrying much about being caught by Filch or Mrs. Norris. _

_I had already washed my hair, so now all I was doing was soaking in the pool, the bubbles were beginning to die out but the smell of jasmines still lingered in the air and the foam was covering my body._

_I took a deep sniff of it and then lowered myself in the pool. My eyes were closed, lost in thought._

_I hadn't noticed the door opening. Nor did I notice that Draco Malfoy was standing there watching me with that ever famous smirk on his face. Since seeing that I didn't know he was there, he took off all his clothes and slowly lowered himself in the pool and came towards me. I didn't see him enter. My eyes were closed, and he had the stealth of a cat, making no noise to disturb me. _

_We were like that for a long time. I with my eyes closed and my head resting against the ledge of the gigantic pool while Draco was across from me, silently watching me. When a couple of minutes passed of me not awakening, he had swum over to my side. When his hands snaked around my waist and his head was nuzzling my neck, I finally realized that another entity was there beside me and I was going to scream, but it was muffled by his mouth over mine. _

_"Shhh you'll wake the mermaid," he whispered in my ear, the event causing chills to run up and down my spine. And then he did it again, kissed my mouth. Our tongues were playing, our hearts were thumping, our hands caressing each other's body and all too soon we lost ourselves to the passion our bodies wanted to make. _

_When we were done, I couldn't help but want him to do that over and over again. _

_And I told him that I wanted to, but he shook his head. "Not today. But soon," he had told me._

And soon it was for the day after I was back home in the Muggle world, I was walking by a bar where my muggle friends had insisted to take me. For sake of making them happy I had agreed and when I was there and met a certain blonde haired, gray eyed boy, I immediately patted my back for deciding to come. It was odd that he was there in a place full of muggles. I never would have thought that he would do that, but he was there and I had asked him why but he always found a way to not answer and direct my mind to sex.

If he was to break my heart and dump me, then he had quite a few chances to do so before we got too attached. But the meetings persisted and we even started making up rules as to not fall for each other. We both had broken that and if what Draco told me last night was a lie, then wouldn't he have told me long ago? Why would he wait for 6 months to tell me he loved me if it were all a fake. It wasn't as if I wanted to stop unless he would give me commitment. It wasn't as though he just said it to make me happy. And also it wasn't I who remembered it was our 6 month anniversary. It was him. Wasn't that all I needed to know to satisfy my mind that Draco wouldn't break my heart?

But Ron's words were like a curse to me and I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. I just hoped Draco and I would make it till the end.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next two days passed by in a blur. Draco and I agreed not to see each other much between classes seeing as to how people always watched us in the corner of their eyes and that we were caught by Harry and Ginny once in a broom closet near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom because they wanted to use it too. After that, we only met in the privacy of our personal secluded Head dorms. It was hard for me to get used to this at first and I was pretty sad that our encounters by dark corridors were abating. I always loved how Draco would sneak up on me in a dark hallway and the way my body would be pressed against the wall by his. The way he'd give me hungry looks when no one was watching.

Yeah it was pretty sad.

But it was for the better. We both didn't want the whole school to know about our relationship. Who knew what would happen to their reputation. No doubt Draco's father would be furious at the prospect of his son loving a mudblood. And as for me, the whole of Gryffindor would most definitely shun me. It was bad enough they all had doubts and they kept on suspecting me, but for them to know the truth would have disastrous effects. For one, they all might get together and plot to kill Draco. Or they might kick me out of the Gryffindor circle. The Gryffindor boys would probably hate me like Ron did and half the girls would be jealous bitches. I heard those conversations the girls had about Draco. One of the most heated debates we had in my previous dorm the past years with Parvati and Lavender always had to do with their sexual fantasies of Draco Malfoy. At first I was disgusted about the idea of having a romantic relationship with that ferret, but there were times during the end of my 6th year before my little thing with Draco that I indulged myself in imagining being in a few compromising situations with the Slytherin Sex God. But of course I never admitted that to the girls and always tried to steer away from those conversations saying that my virgin ears didn't need to hear it.

So yes I was known as the Gryffindor virgin. I intend for it to stay that way however untrue it may be.

Pretty soon it was Friday, the day of Parvati and Lavender's party. Draco told me Blaise Zabini was having a little thing on their own in the Slytherin common room and he told me to enjoy. I was a bit resentful in letting him go. If Parvati and Lavender's parties got heated, I could only imagine how a Slytherin's would be.

Still, I never stopped him from going before so I couldn't stop him now. And besides just because he told me that he loves me and I do too, doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. It never got in the way of our weird relationship before, so it shouldn't be a big deal now.

Besides Draco would never hurt me.

And I was going to a party myself and what would he do here waiting for me? He might as well have a good time with his friends. He hadn't been hanging out with the Slytherins much and people were beginning to suspect.

So that night at around 8, I got dressed in a black leather skirt with a baby blue top. When I went to the bathroom to look for my hair brush, I met Draco wearing black slacks and a green silk shirt unbuttoned halfway.

"Oh no. You're not wearing _that_," he said pointing to my blue top.

"Why not?" I asked. It was one of my favorite tops.

He simply took my hand and dragged me into my room, rummaging through my wardrobe. He took out a black shirt with a bunny, scowled when he saw it, and threw it on my bed and began looking a bit more scrunching up his nose. Finally he came with a black, full sleeved knitted top and flung it at me.

I picked it up by it's sleeve and gave him a questioning look.

"Take off that blue thing and put it on," he said decisively.

I decided not to argue and nodded my head, then proceeded to my drawer to look for a white tank top to wear underneath. The designs on for the knitting were pretty spaced out and I wouldn't want to just wear a bra underneath. I didn't want to look like a slut. Unfortunately Draco did and when he saw me looking for a white tank top, he snatched it from my hands and flung it across the room and folded his arms over his chest like it explained it all.

When I didn't move, he let out an exasperated sigh. "Just take off that blue thing and put it on," he repeated.

"But I'm just wearing a bra underneath," I protested.

He gave me a 'do-I-look-like-I-care' look so I let out a sigh and took my blue shirt off regretfully. I really wanted to wear it!

Draco smiled when he saw my white bra. It had pink lacing and blue flowers. It happened to come with a matching thong that I was wearing at the moment.

I flushed when I put the black sheer top over my head and looked at myself in the mirror. The white bra was quite revealing and my stomach was exposed as well as the area above and between my breasts.

"I will not wear this to the GCR!" I cried out and was going to take my shirt off, when Draco stopped my movements and stared at me confusedly in the eye.

"The 'GCR?' What in Merlin's toenails is that?"

"The Gryffindor Common Room," I explained. "And I could you please let me wear my blue shirt. Or at least a tank top underneath this would do."

"No."

I stuck out my lower lip and pouted but he wasn't fazed in the least so I turned around, walked over to my mirror and began to brush my hair, sulking.

"Sulking won't make me change my mind," he said, pulling my hair up in a messy bun and fastening it up with a barrette. Several stands were falling into my eyes and he sprayed mousse in the palms of his hands and then applied it to my hair, de-frizzing it and twisting it between his fingers to make it fall in small ringlets around my face.

After I admired my hair for another good minute, I turned around to face him. "But it's my body and I really wanted to wear that baby blue top!" I whined.

"Stop whining. It isn't becoming," he said. "Besides I want you to look good."

The tone in his voice was final. All the courage that Gryffindors are supposedly supposed to possess had left me and I didn't argue with him any further.

Instead I gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Have fun," I told him.

"You too. Just make sure you don't bring someone with you," he told me.

"I should say that to you."

He chuckled. "Now why would I do such a thing?" he flashed me a startling grin. And I was beginning to doubt his last words.

"You better not bring a girl here!" I yelled at him stomping towards the door.

He came to me swiftly and hugged me from behind.

"Don't worry love. I won't hurt you if you won't hurt me."

When I didn't reply straight away, Draco said, "Just trust me."

I nodded my head and leaned into his embrace, letting his erotic scent fill my nose and take over my body.

Just a few months ago I never would have believed I was doing this but now it feels so right.

_I'm trusting a Malfoy._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	8. Just a Dare

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Temporary  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 8: Just a Dare 

As I was walking over to Gryffindor Common Room, I passed by a mirror. When I caught myself in it, I decided to give myself a minute and really look at myself. The black mini skirt was riding up my thighs as I walked, making my legs seem real long. Hey, I guess I have pretty nice legs. Wow, wasn't that a conceited thought?

This black on black attire made my whole body seem really pale. Which wasn't a surprise since I spent most of my summers in my room just reading and the only time I went out this summer was to be with Draco, but usually that was in the dark.

I touched my black top and squinted my eyes a bit. Is it just me or does it look red now? No, wait, it looks purple, no green.

I blinked rapidly and then shrugged my shoulders. Awesome, my shirt changes colors.

When I looked at myself in the mirror again, I realized I didn't look like a slut at all; In fact I looked pretty sophisticated. Of course, I didn't like the fact my bra was showing so visibly so with a wave of my wand, I changed the color to a black/blue with the same designs on it. Then, I picked at my collar. It was practically like a turtleneck and my neck was beginning to itch. I can't stand turtlenecks, so, using my wand, I transfigured the collar to one of those off-the-shoulder kind of tops. I really like those. My bra straps were showing, but I kinda liked the look. Then I walked toward the portrait of the Fat Lady.

I was fumbling with the password, but then someone behind me said it for me. "Pixie Dust."

I turned around to see Seamus Finnagan there.

"Hey," I said.

He was staring at me longer than necessary and then said, "Hey... Looking good, Hermione."

I forced myself to smile and then stepped inside the common room. Not a lot of people were there yet; I guess I was a bit early. The only people I saw were kids from younger years.

There were very few students in their fourth year and up. Except, of course the 7th year Gryffindors that were helping out Lavender and Parvati and a few 6th and 5th years that were just hanging out, waiting till the real thing started.

When I was walking passed them, I was getting stares from practically everyone. The guys were ogling me (or my breasts, really) and the girls were either giving me jealous looks or telling me I look good and asking me how I did it.

I just smiled and walked on, not really knowing the answer. I can't believe just one top could change what people thought about me. Pretty pathetic world we live in, huh?

I was checking the crowd for a familiar redhead, unfortunately my eyes rested on the redhead I did NOT want to see. When I caught Ron staring at me, I turned the other way and began talking to the next person there, who happened to be Neville. He was looking quite out of place and lonely.

"Hey, Nev', why the long face?" I asked him.

At first he was a bit startled to see me and when he caught sight of me and that shirt of mine, he blinked rapidly. "Uh..."

Guys are such pigs! I thought Neville would be different but I guess not.

Suddenly some inhuman force bumps against me, making me almost fall, so I grab the next thing there which was a bewildered Neville, and instead of falling forward, I fall on my back with Neville toppling over me. His chest was pushing right at my breasts and I noticed that his chest was real hard. The working out seemed to be successful, but I didn't want to know like this.

"Oops. Sorry, Hermione," said a very perky voice, followed by that insane and very annoying giggle.

"It's okay Lav'," I said, trying to get out from under Neville. "You could get off me now," I told him, making him snap out of his daze.

"Uh, sorry," he said, after he climbs off me. I rolled my eyes and when he offered a hand to help me up, I ignored it and took Lavender's instead who had hers outstretched, too.

"So, Lav', awesome thing you have going on here."

Lavender giggled and then shrugged her shoulders. "The older kids aren't here yet. I can't wait till it's 10 so that the munchkins can leave and we could do some real partying."

"What's gonna happen after that?" I asked innocently.

She smirked. "Oh, you know!" she said wiggling her eyebrows making me laugh. I don't know why but I really liked Lavender and her comments those sometimes usually pertain to sex. At times when I sit in bed late at night in my own room, I try to picture what Lavender or Parvati would say at night. Too bad the imaginary Lavender and Parvati weren't a drop as good as the real things. And then an idea popped in my head; why don't I invite them over?

But then I pictured Draco sneaking in my room to get a late- night shag and then, seeing a bunch of girls in sleeping bags on the floor and his feet trampling over them; Nah, Bad idea.

But I could always go over to them.

Parvati joined us shortly after. "I can't wait till some of the Ravenclaws get here. I invited a few Hufflepuffs, too. I heard Zabini threw his own thing in Slytherin so not all the Ravenclaws might come, but it's worth a try."

"Oh, other kids are coming from different Houses?" I asked. Hmmâ€¦ I wonder if they're allowed. I should get my Head rulebook and look it up.

That's when I noticed Lavender and Parvati staring at me with pleading looks on their faces. "Oh please, please don't stop them from coming, Hermione! If it gets too out of hand, just let me know and I'll stop it okay?" Parvati pleaded.

I blinked rapidly and then nodded making the two squeal in delight. "I'll see you around, Hermione, Have fun," Lavender said, eyeing Neville in the corner of her eye, who still happened to be there.

I was shocked he was still there. Gosh what would he want from me?

"I'm going to go find Harry and Ginny, Neville. I'll see you around," I told him, hoping to get lost from him.

"Wait, could I come too? I wanna asked Harry something."

I let out a heavy sigh. "Sure," I forced myself to say and then scanned over the crowd looking for the couple. My eyes skimmed over a bunch of 1st years that were being poked fun by several 4th years. The 2nd years were laughing at them while the 3rd years were trying to dance on the limited space set aside for dancing. Lavender and Parvati even managed to get a disco ball. It made me laugh. The music from where I was standing could barely be heard, but still I was able to make out the Weird Sisters singing.

A handful of 5th and 6th years were on the couches, snogging and I made a mental note to part them if they went too far. Finally among the group of couples snogging, I find the unmistakable bright red wavy hair, belonging to Ginny. As I walked over to her, I saw Harry too and they looked lost in each other's kisses. I noticed Neville looking slightly red in the face. Hey, it wasn't me to tell him to come here; He was the one insisting to follow me.

I coughed and then waited for the two to part. Ginny was smiling brightly at me and Harry looked a bit flushed.

"Hermione you look great!" Ginny exclaimed and then got up, engulfing me in a huge hug. I noticed Harry trying very hard not to look at my chest. "And Neville? Hi," Ginny continued.

"Um...yeah. Thought I'd talk to Harry a bit," he said, looking nervous as usual. "I didn't mean to disturb," he added, his cheeks going redder.

"No problem," Ginny said, taking my hand and dragging me a bit away from them. "Hey, Harry you don't mind if, I go talk to Herms a bit? I'll be right back."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and Ginny took me towards the refreshment table.

"What's up?" I asked her, pouring chilled butterbeer in a cup.

"I was wondering...about Neville," she said.

"What about him?" I asked and caught Ginny quickly glancing over to Harry and Neville's direction. I took a sip of my butterbeer.

"I think he fancies you," she said, making me almost spit out my drink, but instead I managed to choke.

Ginny quickly began rubbing my back and handed me a glass of water. "I know it's weird," she continued, "but it's true. Neville's a great guy and I noticed the looks he's been giving you. And did you notice how nervous he gets while you're around?"

"He's always nervous," I told her.

"Well that's true too, but he gets even more nervous."

"Listen..." I took a look from side to side and after seeing no one was within ear's reach, I whispered, "I'm with Draco. So could we drop this topic?"

"I know. But Neville's so sweet, Hermione. And no offense but Malfoy's a cold ruthless, sex-driven bastard."

I stared at her and realized what she said was halfway right. "But he's not a bastard."

"To you he isn't, but, Neville..."

"No, Ginny. Don't even think about it. Could we stop this conversation now? And please don't bring it up ever again," I told her sternly.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just worried about you Hermione. I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't hurt me. He said so himself. And... I trust him."

"Suit yourself. I'm just telling you what I can make out after all, I know him."

"Listen, Ginny, you're sounding a lot like your brother."

"We just want you to not get hurt and just stay happy."

"I'm happy with Draco. Isn't that good enough?"

"Not, really, but if it makes you happy...I have no choice but to accept it."

"Hey, ladies," someone said behind me. I turned around to see Seamus again.

"Hi," I said taking another sip of my butterbeer.

"Care to dance?" he asked me.

"Me?" I asked.

"Well, it can't be me now can it? What would Harry say?" Ginny said. "Anyway speaking of Harry, I think I should get back. Have fun, Hermione."

I sighed and then turned to Seamus. "Sure," I said and allowed him to take me to the dance floor. The music was a lot louder now, and the song that was playing had a slightly upbeat to it. I began swaying my hips to the music, with Seamus behind me.

"How's your girlfriend?" I asked him. He was going out with Parvati.

"She's good, busy with all the preparations," he replied as his hands began to touch my waist to bring me closer to him. The distance between us before was immense so I let him drag me closer to him a teeny bit.

"Oh," I said and for the next minute or so, I lost myself in the music only to be brought back into reality when I felt stiffness against my lower back. Was Seamus getting a boner? I suddenly stopped moving and turned to face him. "Um...I think we should stop now."

He looked a bit red in the face. "I'm sorry about that, but no biggy. It's okay with me," he said, bringing me back closer to him so I could continue dancing.

I pulled away from his grasp. "It's okay. I'm getting a bit tired," I lied, and scrambled away from him before he had a chance to protest. Letting out a huge breath, I sat by the refreshments again and poured myself some more butterbeer. When the clock struck 10, the younger kids were shepherded out back to their room and the prefects put up silencing spells so they wouldn't be awake by the music that was now blasting through the walls.

An hour passed and I was dancing with a few guys in groups or just alone with them. And when it was 11, kids from Hufflepuff began filing in and the 4th and 5th years were sent back to their rooms. I was getting pretty tired and I would've gone back to my room, but I knew Draco would still be at the party in Slytherin and I didn't want to be bored so I stayed. Besides, I needed to be here if this party got way out of hand, which I know it would.

Speaking of way out of hand, as my eyes skimmed over the snogging couples I spotted a 6th year couple. The girls was on the guys lap and I saw his hands creeping up her thigh as his other hand began to move under her skirt. When I heard a moan come from the girl, I got off my seat and made my way over there.

"You two. If you can't keep your hands off each other, I'm afraid I'm going to have to tell you to leave the party. If I catch you two again it'll be detention with Filch," I told them. They nodded their heads, though I knew inside they must be cursing me out, but rules are rules.

When midnight rolled along all the 6th years were kicked out.

Parvati took my hand and led me over by the fireplace with the rest of the 7th years. "What are we doing?" I asked her.

"Playing games," Lavender replied coyly. I rolled my eyes and took a seat next to Harry keeping my distance from Ron, Seamus and Neville as much as possible. Only 3 kids from Ravenclaw were here and 4 Hufflepuffs and the rest were just Gryffindors. "How about Truth or Dare?" Lavender asked the group. I rolled my eyes and made a mental note to leave as soon as I get the chance.

An empty butterbeer bottle was placed in the center and Parvati was the first one to spin it. It landed on Ginny.

"Dare," the redhead said.

Parvati raised her eyebrows and Lavender whispered something in her ear.

"Okay. We want you to run through the halls butt naked," Parvati announced after a giggle.

I was going to protest, but I didn't want to be a party-pooper so I held my tongue and Parvati and Ginny walked outside and Harry was the one to check if she was doing it or not. Meanwhile the game progressed and several minutes later, Ginny arrived. Her shirt was buttoned all wrong and Harry looked a bit red in the face. "Snape almost caught us," Parvati announced. "But he thought it was a dream and kept on walking," she continued after a giggle.

The bottle landed on Ron who picked Truth. It was Hannah Abbot who was supposed to do the asking.

"Were you or are you in a physical relationship with Hermione Granger?"

Ron's eyes caught mine and I glared at him.

"No," he replied and Hannah seemed a bit disappointed.

After several spins, the bottle pointed to me and I chose Dare, not wanting to answer any of their questions.

I didn't want them to ask me if I'm really shagging Draco.

"I dare you to..." it was Dean speaking. His eyes rested on Neville and my eyes widened in shock. Oh no... I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't say what I thought he would but he did. "Snog Neville for a full 8 minutes."

"What?" I yelled out. I shook my head frantically.

"A dare is a dare," was the response I got. "You're not chicken are you?"

I seriously wished the ground would open up and swallow me in it. I sighed and looked over to Neville who was glancing nervously at me. Ginny gave me a mischievous smile and I glared at her. Somehow I had a feeling it was all her idea. I walked slowly over to Neville, grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him over to a nearby chair and ordered him to sit down. He gulped and obeyed me. I looked back at the group, gave them all the evil-eye and sat on Neville's lap. I heard him take an excited intake of breath and I rolled my eyes and waited for someone to some to keep count of the time.

It was Seamus who was keeping tract of the time and when he said 'now' I lowered my head and took Neville's mouth in mine. For a good 30 seconds, I managed to just touch his lips. I had thought they'd be soft, but surprisingly enough they weren't.

"Come on Hermione you could do better than that," Seamus told me. Then someone, who I didn't know told me to french him. I was going to protest, but to my utter shock, it was Neville seeking entrance into my mouth. After attacking my lower lip until I relented, his tongue entered my mouth. At first I was going to immediately back off, but a dare was a dare, so I held on and leaned forward and began to kiss him back. If I hadn't been with Draco, the expert in kissing, I would've thought Neville was quite good. The minutes weren't passing at all, I wanted to just press fast-forward on a remote control on my muggle television, but unfortunately there were no remote control. After Seamus annouced 3 minutes were over and I had 5 more to go, I began to let my mind wander. I imagined Draco kissing me, his skilled tongue dueling with mine. The way his tongue would curl over the roof of my mouth and then rub against my own. The dream was getting so intense, that I didn't know I let out a small moan. Fortunately only Neville heard me and he became bolder in the kissing and snaked his arm around my waist to draw me closer and I was able to feel a growing stiffness poke against my thigh.

Suddenly I heard the portrait door opening and hurried footsteps heading my way. When I opened one of my eyes I saw Draco, towering over me a hurt look on his face. I immediately pushed Neville away.

"Draco I can explain!" I yelled out after him.

He put his hand up. "We promised each other we wouldn't hurt each other," he whispered and his words tore my heart in two.

I crawled off of Neville's lap and walked towards Draco. "Listen to me Draco..."

But he wasn't listening and before I knew what happened, he walked off.

"Draco it was..." I cried out after him, but the portrait door slammed shut before I could finish the sentence.

_"...Just a dare." _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	9. It's All Over

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Temporary  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 9: It's All Over 

"It was just a dare," I repeated to the closed portrait door. Gryffindors were staring at me with confused expressions on their faces. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were drinking down this bit of new, juicy information while I saw Blaise Zabini give me a nasty, disgusted look and headed out after his friend.

My eyes were stinging and after looking at Harry and Ginny's sympathetic looks, my tears began to slowly trickle down my cheeks. My chest heaved and I wiped the tears painfully.

Ron looked quite pleased and I finally pulled myself together and ran out after Draco. My footsteps were echoing through the halls and I didn't care that I was making so much noise and that a teacher might catch me. All I wanted to do was reach Draco and explain.

I came across an engraving of a snitch, pulled one of it's golden wings and waited until the wall separated so I could walk through the secret passageway that led to the outside of the Head rooms. I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and ran as fast as I could down the rarely used hallway and finally came upon the dead end. Tapping my wand against the cold stonewall, the stones parted like in Diagon Alley and I walked through and landed straight outside the portrait of a sleeping James and Lily. Lily's green eyes fluttered open and she asked for the password. "Temporary," I said and walked through.

My gaze went straight up to the silhouette of two figures at the top of the spiraling black marble staircase that led up to Head Boy's room. I quickly grabbed the handle and began to climb up, skipping a few stairs and climbing into twos or threes. "Draco!" I called out, but when my voice echoed through the hallway, I heard the door slamming shut.

"I can't believe you of all people did that, Granger. Draco was actually starting to care about you, and broke his heart," Blaise Zabini told me coldly.

My tears were falling harder than ever and I was too shocked to speak. Blaise was the only person who knew about my relationship with Draco, before I told Harry or Ginny. He knew from the beginning, because Draco always had to use the excuse he was at his house when he was actually meeting me. His words tore through me like a dozen arrows and before I had a chance to explain, he left me.

I ran down the short hallway that led to the door to Draco's room. I tried turning the handle of the silver serpent, but it was locked. "Draco! Please listen to me! It was just a dare, _honest_! It didn't mean anything!" I shouted, hoping he would hear me. "Please Draco open the door," I pleaded.

My eyes were hurting from crying so hard and I let out small whimpers, my body trembling from all the weeping. I banged my head against the doorframe, in frustration. There was light from under the door.

"Draco I know you're awake. Please listen to me," I said one more time. It wasn't fair. Why wasn't he listening to me?

The lights turned off and I cried harder than ever, my knees were trembling and pretty soon they gave way and I was falling on the floor. I curled up at the front of his door, my sobs were louder than before and my throat was hurting, but I still called out his name one more time, hoping he'd listen to me.

It must have worked because I saw the lights turning on and footsteps coming towards me. I didn't bother to dry my tears and waited hungrily for his door to open. When it did, I saw him towering over me. "Draco?" I said, my voice hoarse from all the crying. I hoped that he would pick me up and say that he was sorry for not listening to me, but he did none of that.

"You don't have the right to call me that." His steely, gray eyes pierced my soul. "This is all over. We're through. From now on, I'm Malfoy to you. Got it, _Granger_?" he hissed.

His words shattered my heart into a thousand pieces. The way he called me 'Granger' was so cold and icy I just cried even harder and the door slammed shut in front of me. I leaned against the frame again, hugging my knees to my chest and rocking myself back and forth the whole night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the morning, I woke up because the door to Draco's room opened and I feel backwards, my head falling on top of his feet. "Granger, get up," I heard his cold voice tell me and my eyes fluttered open to see Draco's piercing gaze, looking over at me with disgust. I lifted my head and stood up wondering where I was and why Draco was looking at me with so much hatred.

"Draco?" I called out, getting up to my feet to come up to my full short height of 5 feet, 2 inches. My throat was still hurting, my mouth felt dry and I wanted to drink some water.

"I already told you to stop calling me that," he said, walking past me and down the steps. I looked at his back, confusion written all over my face and then I remembered what happened tonight.

"Wait Draco. Please let me explain," I pleaded again. I didn't want to lose him. I didn't want him to look at me like that anymore; it hurt too much. I scrambled down the steps after him and grabbed on to his hand to stop him.

"What the fuck do you want, Granger? I saw you with my own eyes, you slut! You were kissing Longbottom out there for the entire world to see. Who knows how many other guys you were out with, snogging your ass off. No, wait; you must have shagged half the school. No wonder you're so good in bed you Mudblood whore!" he yelled at me.

Suddenly I felt anger rising. My whole body was shaking and I was so frustrated, I couldn't take it anymore. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Draco! You're not even listening to me. How many times am I going to tell you it was a dare! I didn't do that on purpose and if I did want to cheat on you, there are tons of guys out there I could use. I don't need Neville. And for your information, the only person I've been with was you. You were the one to take my virginity. You were the only man in my life. And if you don't believe then it's just fucking fine with me. I don't need to be with someone who doesn't trust me! Did I ever sneak up on you when you went to a party? Did I ever accuse you of shagging another girl? No. So why are you being like this? You're so bloody jealous, you won't even think to reason. I love you, but if you won't listen to me, then maybe..." I took a deep breath and then said, with more force, "Maybe you don't deserve my love!"

My eyes seemed to regain their moister and I was crying harder than last night. I put my hands over my face and just began sinking down on my feet.

"Hermione, You don't mean that." Draco said. I felt his presence near me. His hands were on my shoulder but I jerked him off. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled, and sobbed harder. "You said it was over, so no more..."

I felt Draco stay there, just watching me. Then I heard him punch the wall. "Fuck Hermione. What do you want?" He stayed there for a moment longer and when I didn't reply, he left me there to cry on my own.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I walked to the Great Hall for lunch, I felt everyone's eyes on me, again. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!" I yelled. "THERE'S NOTHING TO SEE HERE!"

The students blinked, and then stopped staring at me, but I heard their whispers and murmurs. My eyes were all red and puffy from crying all night and I finally found my way over to the Gryffindor Table. No one talked to me, and I was glad for that.

When I took a seat next to Ginny, she looked at me with concern. "Hey what happened to you?" she asked me softly. "You weren't here for breakfast."

I felt my eyes stinging again but I blinked back my tears. My eyes scanned over the Great Hall and my gaze went over to the Slytherin Table. Blaise was glaring at me, but I noticed that Draco wasn't there.

"Hermione you all right?" Harry said, sitting next to me. I nodded my head, but I knew I wasn't convincing anyone. I picked up an apple and bit into it. It tasted stale, but I ate it anyway, my stomach feeling really empty. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored them. When I took my last bite, I sat up. "I'm going to go back to my room," I told Harry and Ginny.

"I'll come with you," Ginny said and stood up. I nodded my head and Harry and Ginny followed me out the Great Hall. Then I remembered that Draco wasn't in the Great Hall for lunch. I assumed he was in back in the Head common room. Not wanting to see him anytime soon, I asked Harry and Ginny if I could go to the Gryffindor common room.

"Of course," Ginny told me, her voice gentle. When we got there, the place was almost deserted. I sat in the corner of a large scarlet sofa and sighed, letting the warmth of the fire calm me. "So what happened? Did Draco listen to you?" When I didn't answer, they understood and Harry took me up in his arms and began stroking my hair and again I found myself overflowing with tears. I heard Ginny telling me things like 'It's all going to be okay' or 'Don't worry he'll come through soon', but I didn't believe a word of it. I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party. Now, Draco and I are through. I still couldn't believe the fact that it was finished. My relationship with Draco was temporary after all.

I buried my face into Harry's chest, crying my heart out, and then I whispered,

_"It's all over." _

_  
_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	10. Cause of Pain

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Temporary**  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 10: The Cause of Their Pain 

"It's all over," I sobbed into Harry's chest. His shirt was all wet from my tears and I felt really bad for ruining it.

"It's over? Did you two break up?" Ginny asked me, softly.

I nodded my head. "He told me that I must have shagged half the guys in school which is why I'm so good in bed and that I was just a...a Mudblood whore!" I yelled, and then cried some more.

"The nerve! He never deserved you, Hermione," Harry said angrily. "Wait till I get my hands on him," he began, his body shaking with fury.

I wiped my tears. "No, Harry. You won't do anything. Just leave it. Forget all about it," I told him. I didn't want Draco to get hurt. I was angry that he wasn't listening to me, but I still loved him. I wouldn't bear to see him hurt, because of me anymore than he already is.

"Ha! I told you Draco would break your heart and now he did," I heard Ron say behind me. I was trembling with fury again. Pushing Harry away I stood up, my brown eyes must be red and I felt as though steam was coming out of my ears.

How dare he? How dare he say that Draco would break my heart when it was me who broke both his and mine? It was Ron. He cursed my relationship with Draco. It's his entire fault.

I pointed a finger at Ron. "You!" I cried out. "It was you! You never accepted the fact that Draco could love me. You were just jealous that I was with Draco and not you, so you made it a plan to separate me from him. Well, are you happy now? Are you happy to see me like this? It's over between Draco and me. So go and do a victorious dance. I'm sure you're head over heals in happiness," I said, bitterly and then turned around to stop anymore tears from flowing. I didn't want to show Ron I was weak. Showing Harry, Ginny, Blaise, and Draco my tears were enough, no one else needed to see them.

I turned to Ginny and told her, "I'm going now. I'll see you in dinner." With that I pushed passed Ron and walked out the portrait and headed to my sanctuary, the library. The library was the only place I could go where I could let go of everything and just relax. It was the only place still untainted by anyone, including Draco. Yeah, it was a shelter from the outside world and in it, I could get free from my own, too.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In the library, I submerged myself in books. I didn't have homework, having done it all yesterday before the party, so I just began to read trivial things. When I got bored, I just reread my favorite, worn out and very old book, _Hogwarts: A History_. I didn't know when my eyelids dropped, but I guess I fell asleep pretty soon, with my head buried in my book. Not sleeping a wink last night must have pretty much worn me out, and my eyes were tired. I just wanted to rest.

I woke up soon after, because of a hand gently shaking my shoulder. "Hermione?" the voice sounded familiar. It was a male voice, nervous and timid, nervous... that could only mean one person. When I opened my eyes and lifted my head from my books, I came face to face with Neville. The last person I wanted to see right now.

When I didn't greet him in anyway, he just began to talk or stutter is more like it. "I'm...sorry Hermione. I didn't know I had to...to kiss you. I don't know...know if there's something between you and... and Malfoy...but, I'm sorry if I ruined it. I really...really like you, but I never meant you any harm," he told me.

I just blinked and stared at him not knowing what to say. Here was the person because of whom Draco and I, now, not together anymore, but I knew as much as he did that it wasn't his fault. It was mine for actually going along with the dare. I shouldn't have agreed. If I said no what would've happened? The most that would happen is the lot would ridicule me, but they'd forget the next day, But by agreeing to the dare, I ruined it all.

"It's okay, Neville," I heard myself say. "Could you just leave me alone for now?" He looked relieved that I forgave him and quickly left me there to bury myself in my sorrow.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At Dinner, I didn't see Draco again at his table. It kind of got me worried, but there was a kitchen in the Head rooms so at least I didn't have to worry that he wasn't eating anything. Still, the fact that he wasn't there was nagging my mind. Maybe I should go there and talk to him again. Maybe he cooled down now, and perhaps he'll listen.

I couldn't face him. My guilt for actually agreeing to the dare got to the better of me plus the fact that I told him that maybe he doesn't deserve my love. I shouldn't have said that. For all I knew it was me that didn't deserve him. He did everything he could to always keep me happy, even when we were just in that physical relationship, he never went out with another girl after that Ravenclaw I caught in his bed. He never called me a Mudblood and the only time he did was this morning, but I brought that upon myself.

I sighed and continued eating. Half the students in the Great Hall were sneaking glances at me, wondering what made the Head Girl so glum. I knew they must be starting up tons of nasty rumors, but it didn't matter anymore. Nothing did.

Ginny smiled at me across the table and Harry squeezed my hand, for he was sitting next to me. I forced a smile at them. They were so supportive. If it weren't for them I didn't know how I'd move on. Ron was glaring at me from all the way at the end of the table, but I ignored him.

A minute later, Parvati and Lavender approached me. "Hermione, we were wondering if you'd like to sleep over in our dorm tonight. It would be like old times," Lavender said.

"I'll consider the offer," I told her sincerely. And I really was. I don't think I'm ready yet to go back to my room. There were just too many memories and what if I came across Draco? I couldn't stand another fight or worse...his silence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As I was patrolling the halls that night, I came across Blaise Zabini. He was standing in a dark alcove and it seemed to me that he was waiting for me. When I approached him, I told him, "Shouldn't you be back in your common room? It's almost curfew."

He stared at me, and this time it wasn't with loathing or disgust. He was just looking at me, his dark eyes void of any emotion. "I wanted to speak to you," he said, his voice as empty of feelings as his eyes. I nodded my head for him to continue. "You see Hermione..." he began and I kept myself from smiling. He said Hermione, like old times. That must mean he's not that mad at me. "...I know you love Draco. I could see it in your eyes, and Draco really cares about you. Maybe he even loves you. It's quite possible, but the main thing is, you hurt him."

He took a small breath, paused and then continued. "When I saw you two back in the summer, I knew that there would be something going on between you two greater than just lust. I knew that you would fall in love and it happened, but now you broke Draco's heart. I know it was a dare, and that you didn't want to really kiss, Longbottom, but it's the fact that you still did and that hurt Draco. He's not jealous. He's not mad. He's just sad. He trusted you and you did something that he'd never expected you could do."

He took another pause, looked at me in the eye and this time I saw sadness in his eyes. "Draco never was loved in his life except by his parents.But even their love was never shown physically or vocally. He never had someone who cares for him, who loved him outside of his family except for but you. He actually found someone that loves him and he expects you to be his and only his. He won't take the fact that someone kissed you; the fact that someone would take you away from him. You're his and when he sees you with someone else, he just looses it. Draco's really sensitive no matter how mean and cold his exterior may be. When he lets someone in his heart, you have to be there for good, or not be there at all."

Before I could say anything back, he disappeared in the shadows and I stood there alone in the dark and smiled.

"'Draco's a sensitive boy'," I repeated. "Wow I never thought I hear that in my life."

But deep down I knew he was.

I pictured Draco's face in my mind, sighed and thought,

_I'm the cause of your pain...and mine. _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	11. Don't Know Him

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
**Temporary  
**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 11: I Don't Know Him  


When I walked back to the Gryffindor Common room, I saw Ginny and Harry snuggling together in a small armchair by the fire. Parvati and Seamus were snogging in a darker area of the common room and Lavender was napping in a sofa across from Harry and Ginny. When I walked towards them, Ginny and Harry stared up at me and smiled. I tried my very best to smile back, but I couldn't. After my meeting with Blaise, I was pretty sad, even more than before. But there was something in his words that struck me as a glimmer of hope. He had said that Draco wasn't mad or jealous, just sad. Could perhaps that mean that he would come back to me? I sure hope he would.

Lavender's eyes fluttered open and when she saw me, she quickly sat up. "Hi, Hermione!" she said loudly, making Parvati separate herself from Seamus. A small blush stained her cheeks as the four of us stared at her.

"Hey, Hermione," she said. "So are you planning to stay?" I nodded my head and the two girls smiled. Ginny pouted and when Parvati saw her expression she said sternly, "We let you stay in the party yesterday later than the rest of the sixth Years. So don't pout now. You'll always be a 6th year so run along and go to sleep."

Her words made me laugh. Ginny pecked Harry on the lips and then left, going up the stairs to the Girl's dormitory and sulking the whole way. I suppose she wanted to hang out with me and the other two girls tonight, but since she had another dorm, she couldn't and Parvati wouldn't let her stay over. I sort of wished she could. I know I would've felt a lot better with her around.

"Okay, Hermione. Let's get going shall we?" Lavender said, a mysterious smile across her face. It made me wonder what she would do to me today. It was already pretty late and I knew tomorrow was going to be a Sunday, so I could always oversleep, but I still didn't want to do anything that would keep me awake. But then again I doubt I would be able to sleep tonight. There were too many things on my mind. Maybe a sleepover was what I need to keep me happy a bit.

"I'll get going then," Seamus said and gave Parvati a sloppy kiss on the lips. I suppose he was pretty tired. Harry gave me a long huge hug. "If you have any problem sleeping I'm right here," he whispered in my ear. I nodded my head against his shoulder and he released me, making his way up the stairs to the Boy's Dorms on Seamus's heels.

I let out a sigh and turned to the Gossiping Duo. The two were giggling again. Oh no, what have I got myself into.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When we were upstairs, I took a deep breath and released it. The place was so familiar. I spent six years in this very room and just a few months of staying in the Head Girl room wouldn't erase the good and bad memories here. As I took a look around the place, I realized how good it was to be here. It brought back innocent memories. Over here I was only Hermione the know-it-all bookworm. Back in my own room in the Head rooms I was someone completely different. In that room you could smell sex just by standing near the door, but here it was just fresh feeling of innocence.

"I didn't bring anything to wear," I realized as I saw the girls take out their clothes for the night. Lavender examined me closely and then Parvati joined in. "Don't worry," the dark-haired girl said. "You're similar to my size. You're a bit short but it's all right. Except for your chest, it's larger than mine, but I'll get you one of my larger shirts or if that doesn't work we have magic on our side." I didn't really know how to react. Parvati's clothes were always a bit showy and I'm not really that comfortable in flaunting my body for all to see, except Draco, that is. But that's a different story. A blush crept up my cheeks and I remembered him.

Lavender was smirking at me. "What are you thinking about Hermione? A boy?" I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed deeper, not answering her. "Is it...that Muggle boyfriend? Or...Malfoy?"

I jerked my head up to her at the sound of Draco's name and quickly shook my head. "Oh come on, Hermione. I know he has a great body. I heard he's pretty damn good in bed too, but I haven't heard a girl shag him since the start of the year, but still he's oh so sexy. I mean look at those eyes and that hair!" Lavender swooned. "And you see him everyday. And you're sharing the same common room and I heard a there's a giant pool too that the both of you could use. Hmmm...I wouldn't mind sharing a bath with him anytime," she said giggling afterwards. Parvati was drooling and her eyes glazed over and as for me, I was trying very hard not to cry. The memories of his body, his eyes and his silky silver hair was enough to sent me begging for him that instant, but the fact I lost him was bringing tears to my eyes.

"Anyway, we'll talk about that stuff later. In the meanwhile, Hermione, here," she handed me a silky nightgown. "This should fit you." I took it in my hands and took a look at it. It was pastel pink, almost sheer nightgown that barely would reach my knees. The lace that covers the chest area was flimsy and almost see-through and the straps were spaghetti. The whole attire looked like one of those dresses that seductresses wore. I imagined a nice, cozy room with candles floating in the air and a girl in this outfit sprawled out over a bed with flowers adorning it and a guy coming closer and closer and their lips barely an inch apart...

I shook out of my thoughts as Parvati waved a hand in my face. Blushing some more, I held out the dress all the way out. "I am NOT wearing this," I said.

"Oh come on Hermione. It's just a nightgown. It's not like a guy is gonna waltz right in now and shag you to death. It's just us girls," Lavender said as Parvati giggled in the background. I weighted the light material in my hand, shrugged my shoulders and walked behind the curtain and undressed pulling the flimsy clothing over my head, letting it fall on my body. The top around the chest area was pretty tight and since it was made for Parvati who was a good three inches taller than me, the length wasn't too short and stopped right at my knee. I walked back to Parvati and Lavender who were already dressed in their nightclothes. Parvati was wearing a light blue long gown that had pretty flowers embroidered around the hem of the neck and Lavender was wearing a pastel green dress similar to mine. At least I didn't feel left out.

Lavender eyed me up and down approvingly but when she noticed my chest she smirked and took out her wand. "Wow Hermione, you were blessed with large breasts." I blushed at the comment and after Lavender uttered a charm and pointed at my chest, the material loosened out. Parvati smiled at me and transfigured her stuffed teddy bear into a bed for me by the window and I plopped myself on it, drawing the sheets to my chest. Giggling, the two girls followed my lead and turned off the lights afterwards leaving a single candle lit. I was relieved they didn't start to do other stuff. Last time we had a few other girls come over for a sleep over, they attacked me with curlers, straighteners, mud masks and all sorts of stuff for a make over. I guess the girls were too tired or maybe they just given up on me.

"So Hermione, did Neville kiss good?" Lavender asked bluntly. I was taken aback by her question. Neville? Kiss? What the hell was she talking about? Then I remembered the dare that ruined it all. "Not too bad. I've had worse," I said wincing as I remembered Krum's kisses. They were always wet and sloppy and his tongue was just gross. And then I remembered Ron's abusive lips and shuddered. Yeah Neville was a lot better than them. "I think he had experience," I told them. "He seemed as though he knew what he was doing."

Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks. "Well Ginny and Neville did go to the Yule ball together in the forth year. I suppose something happened then."

"But she was only thirteen," I said, but then shut my mouth. There were girls loosing their virginity at age thirteen, so this would be nothing compared to that.

"So he was good?" Parvati said.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I wasn't really into it," I said truthfully.

"Why? Is it because you were thinking about someone else?" Lavender asked me. Her blonde hair caught the light of the flame from the candle and was slightly giving off a gold hue. It was really pretty and it kind of got me jealous considering my very bushy brown hair...if you could call it hair. But then her words rang through my mind and I blushed again and was happy for the darkness of the room that was concealing my pink cheeks.

"Well...yeah," I said truthfully. I guess I was too tired to lie.

"Oooo. Who was it?" Parvati asked, leaning forward, propping her elbows on her bed and resting her head on her hands.

My hands were beginning to fidget and then I just couldn't take it anymore, the lying, and the secrets...everything. "A boy," I said, a smile playing at my lips. "No, wait," I said remembering Draco's soft lips, calloused palms and gentle fingers, his large manhood in all its glory. "No, a man," I said dreamily.

"Who?" Lavender asked, moving forward. "Is it a teacher?"

I snorted and then burst out laughing. "Just because I said man, doesn't mean he's old," I told them. "No, he's our age. A very sexy man," I said.

"What's his name?" The two of them asked at the same time.

"Just someone..." I said, drawing sighs of frustration from the two girls. "I can't really say...seeing as I don't really know him," I said. And it was half the truth. Sure I was sleeping with Draco but we never talked about anything other than sex or schoolwork. I didn't know him at all except for some of the hints I got here and there, and his habits and other trivial things like that. I never really knew him at all. Never talked about what his interests were, or his family and his hopes and aspirations. Nothing. In fact, I was like every other person here. I don't know the real Draco and maybe if I didn't kiss Neville, I would of known him a lot more right now seeing as to how much he was opening up to me after he told me he was in love with me.

"Oh," the two said, disappointed. "So, you just met him?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. We met at a Muggle bar and a few other places during the summer," I said. It was half the truth, so I wasn't really lying.

"Did you guys..."

"Yeah. Every time," I blurted. I mentally smacked my head for letting this information spill but at least they don't know his name.

"Is he that Muggle boyfriend of yours?" Lavender asked.

"Yeah," I said remembering the fib I told everyone in the beginning of the year. "But I don't think we'll be together anymore," I said and suddenly I felt my eyes stinging and deep in my vocal cords was a huge, embarrassing sob that was just getting ready to spill through my mouth.

Lavender, being the girl staying closest to me jumped out of bed and sat next to me, drawing me into her arms and I cried again. "There, there, Hermione," she said soothingly.

Parvati climbed off of bed and came closer to me too, patting my back slightly. "I'm sure you'll get back," she told me. My crying didn't last long because I guess I was all dried out.

"So what happened? Why won't you be together anymore?" I heard one of the girls ask.

"Because of the dare," I blurted.

"The dare? But how would he know about it?"

"You know how Draco and Blaise came? Well, it was them. They'll tell him," I lied.

"But how do they know your boyfriend. He's a Muggle."

"Well not really. He's a squib," I lied again. "They know each other and my boyfriend told them to keep an eye on me," I said, saying yet again another lie. "That's why Draco beat up Ron that day and that's why he got all mad yesterday," I said. Since I already made up a lie, might as well clean up all the rumors by setting this one up. At least that way they won't join my name with Draco's anymore and it would still stay a secret.

"Oh you poor thing. That's why you're so glum today," Lavender said, releasing me from her friendly warm embrace and getting back to her own bed. I dried the tears that were hanging on my cheeks and watched as Parvati went to her bed too.

"So," I said in the most cheerful voice I could muster. "What about you and Seamus," I asked Parvati. "Is he any good?"

I could see a dreamy smile on her face as the light shown on her. "Yeah. He's all right. Pretty thick..." she gestured with her hands and started giggling. My eyes widened at her blunt comment as my memories went back to last night when we were dancing.

"What about you, Lavender? You're not single, are you?" I asked, my previous thoughts about Draco disappearing to the back of my mind.

"Yes and no. I'm seeing this guy in Hogsmeade on and off," she said, after her giggling subsided.

"Ooo. How old is he? Is he hot?"

"Hell yeah! Sexy tight ass and huge...you know what I mean...and he's 21 working in The Three Broomsticks."

"Older men," I said dreamily. "How'd you meet?"

"On our first Hogsmeade trip. He was hitting on me the whole day and when I said I wasn't interested, he went over to Pansy. That just got me mad as hell so I went over to him and kissed him and he took me to his room in the back for a quick shag."

I grinned at her and then yawned. "Next time we go to Hogsmeade, you better introduce me to him. Does he have a brother?" I asked playfully.

"Hmmm..." she pondered. "I think he does. I'll ask him when I meet him next time."

"All right..." I said, not knowing how to respond. Another yawn interrupted my thoughts. "I'm sleepy. Good night then," I said, dropping my head to my pillow.

"G' night," I heard the other two girls say. After a few seconds of sheets rustling, there was silence and pretty soon, the steady breathing of the two girls could be heard in the darkness. The candle had diminished and now the only light there was, was from the crescent moon of the sky from the window. I thought I saw something move in the sky, but then I figured it must be a bird or something and my eyes closed as I drifted off to an uneasy sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up due to an insisting noise that seemed to be a knuckle on glass. My eyes opened and when I lifted my gaze to the window I saw a figure there sitting on a broomstick. His head was covered with the hood from his black robes. I was afraid at first. I thought it was a Death Eater that came to get me, but when I sat up on the bed and crawled towards the window with my hand tightly clutching my wand, I noticed the man's cool silver eyes. I'd know those eyes from anywhere.

It was Draco.

I quickly opened the window and stared at him, not believing my eyes. Draco, Draco here, at my window so late at night? The breeze from the early January night blew through making me shiver, the coldness and also Draco's presence made my nipples ripple and harden and for the moment I remembered what Lavender told me. 'Its not like a guy is gonna waltz right in and shag you to death.' I realized how true her words might actually turn out to be.

"Draco?" I whispered.

"Hermione," I heard him say making my heart skip a few beats and my stomach flutter. I just loved his voice. It was so cool and icy, yet somehow warm and sexy at the same time.

A tear trickled down my cheek and I felt Draco's hand come up to my face and cup my cheek brushing my tear away with his thumb. "Don't cry," he told me gently and I blinked back my tears.

"Draco, I'm sorry. It was just a..." I began to say but he silenced me with a finger on my lip.

"No, _I'm_ sorry, Hermione, for overreacting. I shouldn't have done that. You were right. I don't deserve your love."

I shook my head. "No I don't deserve yours, Draco. I'm sorry," I said flinging myself in his arms. He wrapped his around me, the heat from his body warming me up.

"I guess we both were wrong. We love each other and we have to be with each other..." He took me to arms length and I shivered again as the wind blew against my almost naked form. He noticed my attire, a smirk playing at his lips, and then drew me back in his arms, warming me again. "Will you still be mine?" he asked, stroking my back soothingly.

I nodded my head against his chest, inhaling his sweet erotic scent. "I always was," I said, removing the hood from his head, releasing his silvery hair from their dark confines and I admired how his perfect hair shone with the light of the moon glittering on it. I moved my head forward, letting his lips brush against mine.

"Sit on the broom," he told me as he scooted back, leaving room for me to sit in front of him.

I hesitated. "What if Lavender and Parvati notice I'm gone? And it's cold," I added as another cooler, more forceful wind blew by.

"Don't worry. They won't wake up if you come with me. Just trust me," he said, moving his broom forward so I could easily climb on board. I bit my lower lip and went on it.

"I'm afraid of heights, so please stay low," I told him as he wrapped his arms around me. His robes were opened, so when I leaned into him, he wrapped the both of us in it. As my almost bare back touched his own, a pleasant shiver ran up and down my spine. His shirt was unbuttoned so I got to feel the curves of his hard chest and stomach. The contact made me tingle with desire and I wanted to make love to him right there.

We flew around in the night sky. It was a starless sky with only the moon smiling at us to give us light. We flew towards the Quidditch field, the wind blowing against my face making my nose redden and my eyes sting with the cold. I must have left my wand back in my bed after I went over to hug Draco so I couldn't cast a heating charm on me. Speaking about charms, what if we got caught? Draco must have thought of the same thing for he took his wand out of his pocket and cast an illusion charm on us so that only we could see each other and anyone else who might be out this late at night looking out the window, would see nothing but the sky and the forest beyond. He also put that heating charm I was thinking about.

We were flying a bit faster and I gripped on the broom tighter, my knuckles almost turning white. At least I wasn't cold anymore, I thought.

Throughout the whole ride, we didn't speak to each other at all and I admired the scenes and the silence. My stomach made flips every time we picked up speed but after a while I really liked the ride and the speed and loosened my death grip on the broom. Draco must have sensed my grown confidence so he picked up speed and we flew faster around the court and back near the castle to an empty, secluded area void of any windows. We slowed down and then stopped fully, just hovering in the air.

And that was where the two of us had sex, in the air just him and me. At first I was hesitant. I mean who wouldn't be? We were 50 feet in the air on a thin piece of wood. My fear of heights was still there and I was scared I might fall. But one kiss from Draco just blew the fear away and next thing I know my back is resting on the thin ebony wood of his Darkwing 3000. It was a new kind of broom that matched the speed of the Firebolt but was a bit better at balance. And I guess it was true because as we were rocking together in the air in the brink of ecstasy, the broom was rocking too but not once did I tip over and fall.

It was weird, having sex in the air, the wind blowing against my bare body and his cool lips on my skin. What was even more weird about it was the fact we were doing in on a broom and if the charm wasn't on us right now, everyone would seen us shagging in the night sky.

After we got fully dressed again and headed back to the window to the Girl's dorms, I thought about this whole situation a bit more. The other strange thing about it was the spoken agreement we had. We didn't speak, just those few words in the beginning and that's all. I should've asked him if he was sad like Blaise told me. I should've tried to explain more, but no all we do is have sex and it's done. We're back together just like that. Not that I'm complaining but it just makes me wonder what kind of relationship I have with him.

Sure we loved each other, but this love wasn't like ordinary love. I didn't even know Draco. He's so enigmatic, never letting out his true feelings and me, I was an open book, and I knew Draco knew me more than anyone else, including me. He was pretty unpredictable too. I never would have thought he'd be out my window and we'd get back together so soon. At first I had thought it would be all over. But I guess he's more understanding than I thought he was. And I'd never would have imagined shagging him on a broom so late at night. But then again I should have seen this coming. We always have sex. Talking came later, it was always just sex first and after we had it, I would be too submerged in bliss to even speak. I didn't even get a chance to talk to him. I didn't get to say sorry fully and explain. We just had sex and it was like this silent understanding. We spoke to one another not through words but touches. I really like that, and it's amazing we could have such a understanding between each other but I couldn't help but feel that something's missing. Now, I didn't just want to have sex, I wanted to know him. Make our sex worthwhile.

Our love is perhaps only based on sex, or maybe its just infatuation like I always thought it was. I realized I couldn't go a day without shagging Draco and maybe the same applies to him and that's what always brings us together. Whatever it is, I'm glad we're back together and now I'm the happiest person alive. And it was weird too. I thought I'd lost Draco forever but here we were in the sky having just had sex on a broom.

So I suppose this whole break up was temporary after all and this relationship might just last longer than I thought it would. I know there are a few obstacles on our way but we'll get through it all.

Well at least I hope we will.

But still the fact he always keeps his feelings to himself was nagging my mind. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to read his mind. I wanted to be with him, but in order to do so, we'd have to share our minds, not just our bodies. We've been in this physical relationship for over 6 months and it was sad...

_...It was sad that I didn't know him at all.  
_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - -  
- _


End file.
